The innovation relates to a fitting, especially a hinge cup for furniture hinges, consisting of an insert part made from metal, placed into an opening in the surface of a furniture component, as well as of an anchoring component made from plastic material and arranged around this insert.
Fittings or hinge cups of this kind are known and they ensure the basic advantage that the anchoring component which is subjected to high loading with high force concentration and used, for example, for supporting hinge pins of a furniture hinge, can be made from metal, while the locking part, which is subjected to significantly lower loading and in which no force concentrations occur, can be made from cheaper plastic material. The use of plastic material for the locking part has the additional advantage that, owing to the elastic characteristics of the plastic material, highly efficient anchoring of the anchored components is provided, and hence anchoring of the fitting into a prepared opening or bore in the furniture component is ensured. Also from the appearance point of view the fittings or hinge cups of the above described kind have considerable advantages compared to hinge cups which are made completely from plastic because the insert parts can be designed so that the fitting anchored into the opening or bore of the furniture component ensures that the plastics anchoring component is not visible, so that the overall decorative impression of the fitted fitting is determined only by the insert made from metal, which at least on its visible top surface can be machined better than plastic components, to achieve a corresponding external appearance.
The known fittings, however, have certain disadvantages especially with respect to their anchoring in the prepared openings or bores of the furniture components.